


Брат мой, плащ твой черный, брат мой, стан твой белый

by miloserdie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, ехал флешбек через флешбек, много ангста и рефлексии, пятая часть visions of v окончательно лишила меня образа человека
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: Он чувствует присутствие Данте будто фантомное покалывание в кончиках пальцев, кожей ощущает ритм его дыхания, улавливает малейшие движения. Это отвлекает, это разрушает концентрацию – вязь символов на пересечении линий октограммы начинает мерцать чаще, потом и вовсе исчезает дымкой, едва Вергилий открывает глаза.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> когда нибудь у меня дойдут руки выложить остальные главы и здесь, но пока работа целиком лежит тут https://ficbook.net/readfic/8369215

_You were never broken_

_So you cannot be repaired_

_\---_

 

 

 

\- Черт, - говорит Данте. – Ненавижу порталы.

Он опирается руками о колени, пытаясь отдышаться, трясет головой, чтобы отогнать тошноту. Вергилий еще слаб – и он ненавидит себя за эту слабость. Портал забрал у него все небольшие остатки сил, и он тяжело опирается плечом о ближайшую стену. Данте быстро окидывает его взглядом, в котором сквозит волнение, и от этого Вергилий стискивает зубы и через силу выпрямляется, только бы не терпеть унизительную обеспокоенность его состоянием.

\- Я сейчас, - говорит Данте.

Вергилий тяжело опускает веки, глаза саднит, будто в них сыпанули песка. Виски тугим обручем стягивает головная боль. Портал между мирами, еще и с точным местом выхода, требует чудовищной концентрации и силы воли, это отнимает энергию настолько, что он едва удерживает в руке меч, ножны кажутся каменно-тяжелыми, тянут к земле.

Данте запирает дверь изнутри, для верности подтаскивает пустой стеллаж и ставит его поперек входа, закрывает окна, отключает телефон, даже не проверив, работает ли он. Это занимает едва ли минуту, но Вергилий чувствует, что последние силы покидают его и начинает оседать на пол.

Ему просто надо отдышаться, только и всего.

Данте успевает его подхватить, перехватывает одной рукой под ребра, подлезает под плечо.

\- Тебе надо поспать, - говорит он и тащит брата к лестнице.

Вергилий резко мотает головой и упирается.

\- Нет, - говорит он слишком уж поспешно – и надеется, что Данте не заметил этой поспешности в его голосе.

\- Да, - говорит Данте. – Можешь строить из себя кого угодно, но тебе нужен отдых.

\- Я не буду спать, - упрямо говорит Вергилий.

\- Не волнуйся, я расскажу тебе сказочку.

У него заканчиваются силы даже протестовать. С другой стороны, Данте прав – демонам нет нужды ни в регулярном сне, ни в пище, но даже им порой нужно передохнуть. В конце концов, ему просто достаточно безопасного места, чтобы немного расслабиться, засыпать вообще не обязательно.

Мысли эти ворочаются в голове лениво, даже на осознанность едва хватает сил, так что Вергилий не сразу замечает, что Данте притаскивает его к кровати. Он едва не отключается, балансируя на грани сознания, звуки и ощущения доносятся, будто через вату. Он заторможенно поднимает руку, пытаясь отпихнуть Данте, безучастно смотрит, как тот осторожно снимает с него плащ, почему-то немного задерживая ладони на голых плечах, расстегивает безрукавку и снимает ее тоже, проводя теплыми пальцами по ключицам, потом спускается по ребрам ниже к бокам.

Ощущение теплых ладоней на коже приятное. У Вергилия даже не хватает выдержки скинуть с себя чужие руки, которые крепко держат его на месте. Данте садится перед ним на колени и ставит одну ногу себе на бедро. Стоило бы отмахнуться от него и сделать все самому, но Вергилий не уверен, что не упадет, если сейчас наклонится. Поэтому он смотрит, мало осознавая происходящее, как Данте проводит ладонями по лодыжке и берется на верхнюю застежку. Он расстегивает пряжки одну за одной – подозрительно медленно, на взгляд Вергилия, но сил что-то сказать ему не хватает, поэтому он зарывается Данте в волосы ладонью, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Тот замирает на какое-то мгновение, а потом продолжает расстегивать пряжки, пока не освобождает от сапога одну ногу, потом вторую.

Он неуверенно берется за пояс штанов, глядит снизу вверх вопросительно, но тут силы окончательно покидают Вергилия, и тот тяжело оседает назад, ожидая упасть на пол, но соприкасаясь с мягко пружинящей кроватью.

\- Я не буду спать, - упрямо говорит он. – Не хочу.

Данте давит ему на плечи, вынуждая лечь, и Вергилий чувствует, как у него перехватывает горло. Стоило просто сесть на пол, опершись на стенку, и так восстановить силы. У него не хватит выдержки не уснуть сейчас – освобожденному от одежды, на кровати впервые за черт знает сколько лет.

Последнее, что он видит, до того, как его глаза закрываются – лицо брата.

 

***

Вергилий засыпает кажется еще раньше, чем его голова касается подушки.

Данте переводит дыхание – эти пять минут, которые он раздевал Вергилия, показались ему вечностью. Он вспоминает давление его ноги на собственном бедре и напряженную лодыжку под своей ладонью, и не к месту вспоминает, как в детстве помогал Вергу шнуровать его высокие ботинки. Он научился завязывать шнурки раньше брата, и регулярно доводил Вергилия этим почти до слез, так, что тот начал носить ботинки с высокой шнуровкой, с которыми возился по двадцать минут. Данте искренне потешался, но когда никто не видел, становился на коленки и сам завязывал шнуровку на тощих ногах брата.

Он чуть улыбается этому неожиданному воспоминанию – и тому, что он вообще это вспомнил. Садится на край кровати, наблюдая за спящим. Во сне лицо Вергилия наконец разглаживается и становится спокойным – теперь видно, что он выглядит куда более юным, чем Данте. Он поднимает руку и отводит с лица Вергилия невидимую прядь, не решается прикоснуться пальцами к коже.

Мгновение спустя Верг хмурится во сне и дергает головой. Данте сразу же отводит руку – но тут же понимает, что вряд ли перемена вызван его действиями. Вергилий снова дергает головой, сжимает челюсти. А потом издает приглушенный стон, и у Данте завязываются узлом внутренности – это звук боли, звук страдания.

Черт, Данте думал, что от кошмаров они избавились. Проклятье.

Запоздало он соображает, что поэтому Вергилий так упорно отказывался спать. Какой же он дурак.

\- Верг, - говорит Данте, осторожно берется ладонями за его плечи и едва встряхивает. – Верг?

Тот не отвечает, только хмурится еще больше. Сквозь стиснутые зубы слышен тяжелый вдох. Лоб у него покрывается испариной.

Проклятье, повторяет про себя Данте. Что же он наделал. Вряд ли Вергилию удастся проснуться сейчас, если его демон ушел в спячку, чтобы восстановить силы.

Данте делает единственное, что кажется верным в этой ситуации – он забирается на другую сторону кровати и сворачивается на боку. Действие кажется абсурдным, последний раз он так делал лет тридцать назад. Он надеется, что сработает на этот раз. Он кладет локоть под голову, еще раз внимательно смотрит на лицо брата, на его заостренный, почти восковый профиль, сплетает пальцы свободной руки с ладонью Вергилия и закрывает глаза.

 

***

 

В воздухе тяжело пахнет гарью.

Гарью и медно-сладким запахом крови.

Возле него с грохотом падает потолочная балка, и Данте едва успевает отскочить в сторону, прикрываясь рукой от снопа искр. От дыма слезятся глаза, тяжело дышать – он быстро снимает плащ и прикрывается им сверху, надеясь, что это хоть немного спасет от искр.

Огонь лижет деревянные полы, картины на стенах сворачиваются от нестерпимого жара. Он видит, как занимается алым занавеска на ближайшем окне. Огонь слишком горячий для того, чтобы быть естественным – это _адский_ огонь, и Данте чувствует, как у него начинает сводить лицо от ожога, даже его регенерация еле справляется. Нельзя терять времени, он быстро оглядывается по сторонам – он в главном холле, совсем возле входа, и уверенно направляется в южное крыло, как может уворачивается от языков огня.

Он пробегает мимо лестницы, когда слышит на самом ее верху женский крик. Горло перехватывает, и он замирает – желудок ухает куда-то вниз. Крик повторяется еще раз, и Данте чувствует, что глаза начинает щипать, он все-таки надеется, что из-за дыма. Ему требуется вся его сила воли, чтобы отвернуться от лестницы и ускорить шаги в сторону южного крыла, там, где была библиотека.

Он обжигает руки, откидывая заваливший вход стеллаж, и с трудом разгибает почерневшие пальцы – кожа регенерирует быстро, но крайне болезненно, пробирается через упавшие полки и перевернутые столы. Самый угол библиотеки заблокирован упавшим остовом прогоревшей лестницы – но там он чувствует жизнь, оттаскивает обожженными пальцами один из шкафов и кое-как протискивается плечом вперед в образовавшуюся щель.

Там Данте его и находит – он сидит в самом углу, обхватив тощие колени руками. На черной рубашке не видно крови, но судя по залитому засохшей кровью носу и подбородку, он дрался. Волосы у него почти темно-серые от гари и сажи, лицо, перемазанное копотью, прорезают чистые дорожки от слез.

\- Вергилий, - зовет его Данте, и ребенок тут же поднимает на него глаза, хмурится.

Данте протягивает руку, но он слишком далеко – не достать. Совсем рядом падает один из верхних стеллажей, Данте чувствует, как россыпь искр иглами впивается в спину.

\- Верг, - голос у него почти просящий. – Пойдем. Это я, Данте.

Ребенок смотрит на него подозрительно, втискивается в угол еще дальше.

\- Пожалуйста, - говорит Данте почти отчаянно. – Пойдем.

Он тянет пальцы изо всех сил, до Вергилия едва ли фут расстояния. Брат смотрит на него с недетской серьезностью – и протягивает руку в ответ.

Когда до его пальцев остается какой-то дюйм, Данте слышит треск и скрежет сверху. Он поднимает глаза, только чтобы увидеть, как рушится потолок –

И просыпается.

 

Здесь пахнет не гарью, а холодным озоновым запахом проточной воды и мокрого камня. Данте чувствует во рту пресный привкус от того, что место резонирует магией – темной и страшной, той, от которой покалывает кончики пальцев его чувствительная к демоническим явлениям кровь.

Он все еще инстинктивно пригибается от воспоминания рухнувшего потолка, но на спине его нет тяжести и он медленно выпрямляется, смотрит по сторонам. Здесь потолка нет вовсе – высокие каменные стены, испещренные магическими формулами, которые будто не выгравированы в камне, а проступают через него, уходят в чернильную темноту. Такая же темнота и перед ним – холодная вода закручивается возле его ног небольшими водоворотами.

Он идет по широкому коридору – Данте знает, что ждет его за поворотом. Узкий карниз обрыва, о который разбивается водный поток, исчезая в темноте. Черная, непроглядная тьма. Все здесь выглядит точно так, как он запомнил, только разве что стены кажутся зыбкими, они будто не стоят на одном месте. Данте не хочется оглядываться назад, чтобы проверить, во что превращаются стены у него за спиной, поэтому он идет вперед, ускоряя шаг.

Вергилий стоит у самого обрыва, плечи у него бессильно опущены, Ямато в его руке едва не касается воды. Данте старается не добавлять в движения торопливости, хотя у него под ребрами закручивается ледяной узел, когда он видит прямую спину брата и его склоненный затылок.

Вергилий оборачивается на плеск его шагов и наводит на него меч. Данте останавливается – между ними расстояния как раз на клинок Ямато. Лицо у Верга совсем юное, но оно не такое, каким его помнит Данте. Он выглядит изможденным, под глазами залегли темные круги. Сколько раз он проживал этот момент, внезапно думает Данте. Вряд ли ему хочется знать.

\- Не нужно, - говорит ему Данте и протягивает ладонь вперед.

\- Отойди, - резко отвечает Вергилий, делая шаг назад.

Данте тяжело сглатывает. Он быстро обдумывает, какие у него есть варианты. Он не успеет, чтобы ни делал – но он должен попробовать хоть что-нибудь, поэтому Данте резко бросается вперед, и в тот самый момент Вергилий делает шаг назад.

Данте не тянется к нему, он перехватывает Ямато за лезвие, почти возле рукояти. Сжимает ладонь со всей возможной силой, клинок рассекает руку до кости, пока он успевает частично стриггериться – когтистые пальцы крепко хватаются за острие, хотя Ямато с той же легкостью взрезает и чешую. Вергилий смотрит на него удивленно – подвешенный в пустоте за собственный клинок, он чуть хмурит брови, глядя в лицо Данте, который изо всех сил пытается удержать на краю вес их обоих тел.

\- Вергилий, - говорит он сдавленно, просяще. – Пожалуйста.

Он отпускает вторую ладонь, до боли вцепившуюся в острый край обрыва, начинает медленно съезжать вперед, с трудом упираясь в мокрый камень ногами. Протягивает свободную ладонь вниз, к брату. Ямато снова взрезает стремительно регенерировавшую чешую и скользит по крови, отдаляя его от брата. Данте сжимает когти на клинке еще сильнее, как может тянет его наверх.

\- Пожалуйста, - повторяет он и еще сильнее тянется второй рукой к брату.

Он видит будто замедленно – как Верг чуть приподнимает брови и на лице у него появляется странное выражение, как он поднимает вторую руку и тянет ее вверх, чудовищно медленно, как клинок продолжает скользить у него в ладони, смазанный кровью.

Когда до их соприкосновения их рук остается всего ничего, Ямато перерезает ему пальцы и выскальзывает из кровавой хватки, Данте почти целиком перегибается через обрыв и смыкает пальцы на пустоте –

И просыпается.

 

От неожиданности он отшатывается назад – он уже не лежит на животе, перегнувшись через край, а стоит, хотя ноги его по щиколотку погружены в воду. Хотя это не вода, как понимает он принюхавшись – это кровь. Целое озеро крови, которое тяжело пахнет металлом. Кровь свежая, не успевшая еще загустеть. Из темно-красной глади появляется черное щупальце, похожее на небольшой древесный росток, закручивается вокруг его ноги. Данте резко приподнимает ступню, разрывая еще слабую хватку, пальцами отдирает от себя упругий росток – на ощупь он жжется, пульсирует в руке.

Это место ему неизвестно, в воспоминаниях нет ничего даже отдаленно похожего. Перед ним, едва ли в паре футов, тоже обрыв, но не такой, который Данте видел только что. У обрыва чуть более высокий край, будто созданный искусственно, кровавое озеро доходит до самой кромки. За краем начинается непроглядная темень, и Данте чувствует, как оттуда пышет жаром, будто бы где-то за чернотой слышно размеренное дыхание. Он смотрит по сторонам, оглядывая каменные уступы, а потом оборачивается.

Во рту становится пресно от металлического привкуса крови, источник которой как раз у него за спиной. Он подходит ближе, пытаясь рассмотреть переплетение пульсирующей плоти, распятой между такими же черными ветвями, которую он сломал минутой назад. Он спотыкается о что-то твердое и опускает руку в кровяную жижу, чтобы поднять предмет – и когда Данте отряхивает его от тягучих алых потеков, у него пересыхает во рту. Рукоять этого меча он узнал бы даже с закрытыми глазами. Клинок сломан на пару дюймов выше цубы, и Данте смотрит на него, чувствуя, как сердце глухо пульсирует почти что у него в горле, собирая в себе силы поднять глаза.

Когда он все-таки решается, он встречается взглядом со второй парой глаз – синяя радужка окружена алой короной лопнувших сосудов, но где-то в глубине их он видит узнавание.

\- Вергилий, - говорит он, и едва узнает собственный голос, хриплый и сдавленный.

Он роняет рукоять Ямато обратно в кровавое озеро, едва чувствуя ноги, подходит ближе. Когда он отдирает пару особо крупных щупалец, протянувшихся из самой земли, ему чуть приоткрывается человеческое тело, пронзенное черной порослью. Едва он достает острие одной, оно тут же начинает кровить, рана не затягивается.

Данте бессмысленно шарит руками, кое-как нащупывая в месиве плоти, черноты и осколков металла абрис человеческого тела, лихорадочно думает, что же делать. Вергилий распят так, что ноги его не касаются натекшей крови, так что Данте не дотягивается до лица, только глазами нашаривает почти черные от крови волосы, и страшный, отчаянный взгляд, лицо ниже закрыто черной пульсирующей плотью, чем бы она не была.

Он все равно тянется рукой выше, цепляется за одну их крупных ветвей, тянет как может – взгляд у Вергилия зафиксирован на нем, и он не может разобрать, что за выражение у него на лице.

Пока глаза брата не отрываются от его лица и утыкаются во что-то за его спиной – идут вверх, будто бы за ним что-то огромное. Данте буквально всем телом чувствует присутствие, он медленно оборачивается –

И просыпается.

 

Вергилий просыпается вместе с ним. Он на какое-то время задерживает дыхание, а потом тяжело выпускает воздух через зубы. Данте кажется, будто бы у него из тела разом вынули все кости – он бессильно скатывается на спину, кое-как дышит, пытаясь расслабить сведенное спазмом горло. Чувствует, как Вергилий пытается освободить ладонь, и только тогда соображает, что до сих пор сжимает его пальцы так сильно, что не чувствует своих. Он поспешно ослабляет хватку, смотрит, как Вергилий без единого слова садится на кровати, потирая переносицу, потом спускает ноги на пол, упираясь локтями в колени. Данте поднимает руку и прикасается к голой спине брата – скорее, просто чтобы заявить свое присутствие, но Верг будто бы деревенеет под его ладонью и поспешно встает, не оглядываясь.

 

***

 

Данте больше не заводит тему про то, что Вергилию нужно отдохнуть. Это само по себе уже большое облегчение – они не разговаривали о том, что случилось в день их возвращения в человеческий мир, и Вергилий не планирует что-то в этом менять.

Он восстанавливает силы в бодрствовании – это, конечно, куда медленнее, но по крайней мере, пока он в сознании, он не проваливается в липкое марево кошмаров. Проходит уже почти три дня, но Данте так и не выходит из дома, и похоже, даже не собирается никому сообщать о своем присутствии. Вергилий находит это странным, но не задает вопросов. Ему все равно, если бы только Данте оставил его самого в покое хоть на мгновение.

Вергилий сидит в сэйдза, прикрыв глаза. Обманчиво расслабленные руки на коленях, Ямато параллельно перед ним. Он медитирует – из-под него расходятся тонкие светящиеся линии, образуя восьмиконечную звезду, замкнутую в круг. Возле ключевых точек появляются и исчезают сфирот, мерцая в такт его дыхания.

Данте опять здесь – делает вид, что сидит, уткнувшись в какое-то чтиво. Он ходит на Вергилием будто тень, не оставляя его одного ни на минуту. Он чувствует присутствие Данте будто фантомное покалывание в кончиках пальцев, кожей ощущает ритм его дыхания, улавливает малейшие движения. Это отвлекает, это разрушает концентрацию – вязь символов на пересечении линий октограммы начинает мерцать чаще, потом и вовсе исчезает дымкой, едва Вергилий открывает глаза.

\- Мне не нужен постоянный надзор, - холодно говорит он.

Данте отвечает сразу же, будто бы он только и ждал, что Вергилий заговорит, даже не пытаясь сделать вид, что он и правда читал свой журнал.

\- Это я уже как-нибудь сам решу.

\- О, конечно, - ядовито говорит Вергилий. – Все в моей жизни непременно должно упираться в тебя.

Данте не отвечает на его резкость. Вергилий какое-то время ждет, чтобы продолжить – ему нужно излить свое раздражение хотя бы в разговоре – но, не дождавшись, поднимается на ноги и проходится по холлу, разминая ноги после долгого сидения.

\- Ты меня отсюда планируешь выпускать? – спрашивает он.

Ему не интересно сейчас обсуждать эту тему. Но он хочет подначить Данте, довести его до того, чтобы почувствовать его ярость, злость, напор. Напомнить себе, что он еще жив.

\- А куда тебе нужно? – спокойно спрашивает Данте, опираясь локтями на стол и внимательно рассматривая его.

\- Ты мне скажи, - фыркает Вергилий. – Ты настоял на том, чтобы мы вернулись в этот мир.

\- Я попросил, - говорит Данте. – Если ты не хотел сюда, я бы не стал тебя тащить силком. Я хотел, чтобы мы вернулись вместе.

Вергилия едва не передергивает от этой фразы. От всей его концентрации и спокойствия после прерванной медитации не остается и следа.

\- Ты знаешь прекрасно, - холодно говорит Вергилий. – Что мне здесь нет места. В твоем, человеческом мире.

\- Я не человек, - обрывает его Данте. – Никогда не был. Никогда не стану.

Вергилий осекается – то ли от спокойного, чуть усталого тона Данте. То ли от того, _что_ он говорит.

Данте встает из-за стола и подходит к нему. Вергилий напрягает плечи, готовый к атаке.

\- Не уходи туда, куда я не смогу последовать, - говорит Данте, и каждое слово его будто проворачивающийся в сердце клинок. – Я больше никуда не пойду без тебя.

Вергилий чувствует, как к нему начинает подбираться единственный страх, который он так и не смог победить – _беспомощность_.

\- Я не нуждаюсь в твоей опеке, - резко говорит он. – Никогда не нуждался.

Ему хочется, чтобы Данте разозлился. Чтобы накричал на него, чтобы поднял меч, чтобы обратился в истинную форму и вбил его в землю, чтобы раскроил ему плоть и сломал ему кости.

\- Прости, - говорит Данте, и слова эти режут по живому, тянут из него жилы. – Прости, Верг, мне так жаль.

Вергилий бьет его по лицу наотмашь, обратной стороной ладони, унизительной пощечиной.

\- Не смей, - шипит он, едва не задыхаясь от ярости. – Не смей меня жалеть.

Данте не уворачивается от удара и не бьет в ответ, так и стоит, глядя на него. Он не смеет, он не имеет права терпеть удар, не отвечая, он низводит этим Вергилия с позиции равного до позиции того, кто слабее, кому нужно терпение, кому нужна помощь.

Вергилий чувствует, как его начинает трясти. Он обнажает клинок одним молниеносным движением, наводит его на Данте.

\- Меч, - приказывает он.

Данте не слушается. Он берется за перчатку на левой руке и расстегивает кнопку.

\- Что ты делаешь? – шипит Вергилий. От ярости его голос прерывается.

Данте все так же не отвечает. Он снимает одну перчатку, затем вторую, разматывает грязные бинты и скидывает их, не глядя, на пол. После он протягивает ладони Вергилию – голые руки его выглядят почти интимно, Данте вряд ли выглядит более открытым даже без рубашки.

\- Доставай. Меч, - чеканя каждое слово, почти отчаянно говорит Вергилий.

Данте отводит в сторону от себя острие Ямато – конечно же, он режет голые пальцы о бритвенно-острый клинок, но даже не ведет бровью, сокращает расстояние между ними в один шаг. Вергилий чувствует себя загнанным в угол, и, хотя ничего не мешает ему отскочить или отступить в сторону – этого он не делает. Данте берет его лицо в руки, и Вергилия передергивает от ощущения прикосновения голой кожи.

\- Прости меня, - упрямо повторяет он обидную фразу, которая снова бьет под дых.

Вергилий отводит локоть назад для усиления удара и пронзает его мечом в одно гладкое движение – чувствует, как клинок проходит через мышцы, протыкает легкое, задевает позвоночник, выходит из спины. Данте рефлекторно нахмуривается и выдыхает – дыхание его пахнет кровью. Ему должно быть чертовски больно, ткани пытаются регенерировать, но из-за клинка в теле он лишь сильнее истекает кровью, пропоротое легкое тоже тяжело наполняется кровью, затрудняя дыхание. Вергилий сжимает пальцы на рукояти меча почти спазматически, и Данте пользуется этим – придвигается еще ближе, протаскивая себя по клинку, пока не упирается телом в цубу.

\- Знаешь, сколько душ я забрал в Редгрейве? – зло спрашивает Вергилий. – Знаешь, скольких я пустил на урожай? Сотни тысяч.

Он хочет ранить его не только клинком, но и словами.

\- _Сотни_ тысяч, - повторяет он с нажимом.

Данте едва видимо кивает.

\- Прости меня, - еще раз повторяет он.

\- Ты знаешь, _что_ я сделал, чтобы поднять Темен-ни-гру? – почти с отчаянием говорит Вергилий. – Ты знаешь, сколько мертвецов я оставил за собой, пока выбирался из ада? Ты знаешь, что я мог просто позвать Ямато из руки мальчишки, не оставляя его калекой?

Он так отчаянно хочет, чтобы Данте его ненавидел. Также, как он сам себя. Тогда все будет гораздо проще. Данте все также держит его лицо в своих голых руках, чуть проводит большими пальцами вдоль скул. Вергилию хочется выцарапать себе глаза, чтобы не видеть сострадания на его лице.

Данте тяжело наклоняется к нему – он истекает кровью, майка уже давно пропиталась насквозь и капает алым на пол. Между их лицами едва и пара дюймов расстояния, и Вергилий видит только его глаза.

А потом чувствует его губы на своих.

Это вряд ли можно назвать поцелуем – они просто влажно дышат друг другу в рот, обмениваясь дыханием, пока их вдохи и выдохи не синхронизируются. Потом Данте чуть поворачивает его лицо для удобства и мягко раскрывает ему губы – Вергилий отвечает до тех пор, пока не перестает различать, чужая или своя кровь у него во рту.

Только тогда он с размаху отталкивает Данте, резко отводит локоть назад, уперевшись брату в грудь – Данте соскальзывает с клинка, оставляя на полу цепочку кровавых капель.

Меч в руке кажется таким бессмысленным и таким тяжелым. Вергилий роняет клинок, не потрудившись вытереть с него кровь, и тяжело садится на пол, упираясь лицом в ладони.

Данте дышит хрипло, восстанавливая тело, опять подходит к нему. Он обходит его сзади и так же садится на пол, упираясь спиной в спину. Вергилий чувствует, как расходится влажное пятно по его одежде от насквозь промоченной свежей кровью майки Данте, но это ощущение почему-то успокаивает. На этот раз Данте молчит, и за это ему Вергилий благодарен.

Они сидят долго, так, что через щели в закрытых окнах перестает проникать солнечный свет и появляется холодное электрическое свечение от уличных фонарей.

Данте первым нарушает молчание, но в этот раз это не поднимает в Вергилии раздражения. Он даже рад услышать его голос, хотя не признался бы в этом даже себе.

\- Я ведь не убил его, - говорит Данте. – Просто запер в самом темном измерении ада. Я не знаю, как его убить.

\- Я знаю, - просто отвечает Вергилий. Он чувствует спиной, как напрягается брат, потом давление с него исчезает – Данте встает, обходит его, становясь перед ним.

Вергилий поднимает голову, глядя ему в глаза – Данте протягивает ему ладонь. Он смотрит на нее долго – ладони, вечно перебинтованные, светлее по цвету, чем остальная кожа, смотрит на две пересекающиеся жилки на запястье.

Потом он протягивает руку в ответ и сжимает пальцы, вцепляясь в руку Данте.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я не знаю, зачем я решила дописать этот текст

Второй раз уже куда легче – Вергилий оставляет сигил на этой стороне портала, чтобы вернуться уже к метке. До того, чтобы вырезать ключ самостоятельно, он, конечно, не снисходит, для этих целей есть Данте, который скорее для вида ломается, но потом опускается на колени и принимается выцарапывать символы на полу, соединяя их линиями двойной пентаграммы. 

\- Малхут, Данте, - говорит Вергилий, указывая носком сапога на символ в вершине рисунка. – Малхут. _ Царство _ . Неужели ты не знаешь, как открывать простейшие врата?

Данте поднимает на него взгляд и садится на пятки, глядя снизу вверх насмешливо. 

\- Чего ты сам тогда не займешься? 

Вергилий замирает на какое-то мгновение – слишком ярко память возвращает тот момент, когда Данте сидел перед ним так же и осторожно расстегивал пряжки на сапогах, аккуратно придерживая лодыжку. Он разворачивается и идет дальше вдоль круга, надеясь, что это движение не выглядит поспешным. Данте хмыкает у него за спиной. 

\- Это что, Гвура? - досадливо говорит он, игнорируя предыдущий вопрос Данте. – Ты совсем разучился писать? Куда ты хочешь, чтобы нас привели эти каракули?

\- Не у всех есть фетиш на оккультизм, - огрызается Данте, выцарапывая Малхут там, где указал Вергилий. – Сам возьми и исправь. 

Вергилий закатывает глаза. Он откидывает полы плаща резким движением и плавно опускается на колени – боковым зрением видит, как оборачивается и замирает Данте. 

\- Нож, - говорит он, протягивая руку.

Данте перекидывает ему хоукбилл, которым вырезал на полу символы, Вергилий ловит его, даже не глядя, перехватывает поудобнее и правит линии, добавляя четкости сфире. Закончив, он подбрасывает нож, ловит за лезвие и возвращает Данте рукоятью вперед. Тот, все так же сидя на пятках, смотрит то на него, то на нож, очевидно ожидая какого-то подвоха – но в итоге протягивает руку и забирает клинок.

На долю секунды их пальцы соприкасаются, и Вергилий резко отдергивает руку – так, что режет подушечки пальцев о наточенное лезвие. Данте тут же тянется к его ладони, что окончательно выводит Вергилия из себя.

\- Ты рехнулся? – зло шипит он. – Ты теперь царапины на мне будешь проверять?

Данте раздраженно выдыхает через зубы. Ничего себе, ему удалось наконец вывести его из себя. Отлично, думает Вергилий. Так будет куда проще. Ему нужна какая-то разрядка – эмоции, мысли и невысказанные слова все копятся и копятся, и ему чертовски нужно избавиться от этого всего.

Проще всего было бы, конечно, подраться с Данте – только вот теперь брат ходит за ним тенью и спускает ему с рук все подначки. Они сцеплялись пару раз после той истории со снами, пока Вергилий восстанавливал ресурс, но Данте хватило наглости не драться в полную силу и снова подставиться под клинок. 

Да как он смеет. 

Вергилий отгоняет из головы эти мысли. Он размазывает между пальцев начинающую липнуть кровь – порез затянулся мгновенно, но тонкая кожа успела пораниться. Чтобы не терять ничего просто так, он широко мажет пальцами по самому центру пересечения пентаграмм, размазывает кровь по символу среди линий. Кровь человека – отличный проводник для вызова, кровь демона – отличный якорь для врат. Соединенные, они сделают сигил яркой и постоянной меткой.

От жертвенной крови линии и знаки начинают светиться, объединяясь, наконец, в печать. Вергилий встает на ноги, судя по звукам, это делает и Данте, который отходит, опираясь на край стола и продолжая наблюдать за братом. Он присутствует на периферии сознания постоянно, это опять сбивает Вергилию концентрацию, будто заноза в пальце, будто камешек в сапоге. Он пытается отвлечься на магию – зачитывает заклинание на том языке, которому учил их отец. 

Это проклятый язык, который не должен звучать в человеческом мире, и тяжесть слов будто бы делает воздух в комнате душным и спертым, так, что становится сложно дышать. Заклинание последовательно зажигает сфиры в высших точках пентаграмм, объединяет их общим кругом. 

Когда Вергилий заканчивает, сигил гаснет с легким хлопком, оставляя лишь черные следы на полу. Пространство в центре круга идет маревом, истончаясь между мирами. Теперь нужен только проводник.

Вергилий чувствует удовлетворение. Может, даже что-то отдаленно напоминающее радость. Удачно проведенный ритуал возвращает ему память о магии, и кончики пальцев покалывает от силы. 

Он достает Ямато текучим мгновенным движением, двумя взмахами прорезает врата – ткань пространства расходится ровными кусками, открывая проход в ад. Вергилий прячет клинок в ножны также быстро и изящно, заносит ногу над порталом, но оборачивается, чувствуя на себе чужой взгляд.

Данте буквально сверлит его глазами со своего места. Он все еще стоит, опершись на стол, в обманчиво расслабленной позе, но Вергилий видит, как он напряжен, как пальцы его вцепляются в края стола до побелевших костяшек. Ему должно стоить неимоверных усилий не броситься сейчас к брату и не ухватиться за него. Вергилий на какое-то мгновение задерживается, ища в себе желание уйти одному – и, к своему удивлению, не находит ничего. Он даже не задумался об этом, соображает он. 

Интересно. 

\- Тебе нужно особое приглашение? – как может прохладно спрашивает он. 

Данте отлипает от стола слишком поспешно, даже не пытаясь скрыть это, оказывается рядом буквально в два шага. Он смотрит какое-то время в черноту портала, потом переводит взгляд на Вергилия. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты мне доверял, - говорит он.

Вергилий лишь фыркает, не удостаивая это ответом. Он исчезает в портале первым.

 

***

 

\- Ненавижу порталы, - говорит Данте, массируя виски.

\- Ты уже говорил, - отвечает Вергилий. 

Он осматривается по сторонам – похоже, все сработало, как он и планировал, и сейчас они в Лимбе. Тут сравнительно безопасно, Лимб им нужен исключительно для того, чтобы найти расщелину в следующий круг. Вергилий не хочет тратить силы на открытие портала сразу в дальние круги – так точность куда меньше, к тому же, ресурс Ямато им еще понадобится, чтобы вернуться.

Вернуться.

Это слово возникает в голове внезапно и звучит довольно странно. Определенно  _ вернуться  _ это не то, что волновало его раньше. Мысль он додумать не успевает – чувствует, как Данте упирается ему лбом в спину и кладет руки на поясницу, тяжело наваливаясь на него, будто бы на опору.

\-  _ Ненавижу _ , - повторяет он почти страдальческим голосом. – Порталы. 

\- Руки, - холодно говорит Вергилий, даже не оборачиваясь. 

Данте послушно убирает ладони с его поясницы, даже не задумываясь о том, чтобы воспротивиться приказному тону. Мысль об этом возникает уже потом, и он мимолетно сожалеет об утраченной возможности. Мимолетно – потому что тут же подходит ближе и возвращает руки туда, где они были, сжимает пальцы. Через плотные слои одежды его прикосновение вряд ли хорошо чувствуется, но этого вполне достаточно для того, чтобы заявить о себе. Он кладет подбородок брату на плечо и утыкается носом чуть пониже уха, дышит горячо. 

Вергилий становится слишком уж напряженным под его руками, Данте грудью чувствует, как твердеют у него мышцы спины. Он бьет его локтем под ребра и поворачивается резко – Данте задыхается от удара какую-то долю секунды, но этого вполне хватает, чтобы пропустить мощный хук справа. 

Ну и дела. Врукопашную они не сходились очень давно. От физического контакта – даже такого – кровь поет, тело оживает в предвкушении отличной драки. Данте уклоняется от второго удара, отвлекает брата обманным маневром и тут же мощным апперкотом бьет его в челюсть, отскакивает в сторону. Вергилий сплевывает кровь из разбитой губы и улыбается – растягивает губы, обнажая зубы в красной пленке, почти что скалится. Данте замирает на какое-то мгновение, завороженно глядя, как меняется лицо Верга от того, что на нем появляется эмоция, залипает на его окровавленные губы. Во рту внезапно пересыхает – он очень четко ощущает медный привкус крови на собственном языке. Промедление стоит ему очередного пропущенного удара, Верг бьет почти в висок, и пока Данте трясет головой, приходя в себя, делает ловкую подсечку и тяжело падает сверху, обездвиживая. Он кладет руку Данте на горло и замахивается второй, выжидая, будет ли признано поражение. 

Данте тяжело сглатывает кровяную слюну и смеется.

\- Один-один? – говорит он и вместо смеха затыкается, перехватывая ртом воздух, когда Верг крепче сжимает пальцы у него на шее. 

Он ожидает удара, когда поднимает руки с земли, но Вергилий не двигается, поэтому он медленно, но уверенно кладет ладони ему на бедра, проводит выше, сжимает пальцы.

\- Чего ты хочешь? – довольно резко спрашивает Вергилий, опускаясь на его бедра всем весом и упираясь обеими ладонями ему в грудь.

Данте тратит пару секунд на то, чтобы восстановить дыхание. Потом продолжает движение ладоней по телу брата вверх. 

Ему вообще-то все равно. Он просто хочет почувствовать прикосновение Вергилия, его кожу, его запах, его пальцы. Он готов подстроиться и подставиться под все, что брат захочет ему дать – лишь бы только снова стать с ним одним целым. 

Данте не может удержаться от того, чтобы не позлить его еще больше, он перехватывает Вергилия за плечи и резко подминает под себя – тот пинает его коленями, но теперь Данте так же прижимает его бедра к земле, с той разницей, что он наваливается на него всем телом. 

\- Чего ты хочешь? – повторяет Вергилий, хмуря брови. 

\- Тебя, - честно отвечает Данте. 

Он прикасается губами к шее, чуть прихватывает кожу зубами. Вергилий рвано выдыхает – под жадно шарящими руками тело его все так же напряжено, натянуто, как струна. Вергилий смотрит на это все совсем с другой перспективы. Для него лечь  _ под _ Данте – сравни еще одному поражению, Данте знает это. Он не ждет ничего – его удовлетворит любая капля контакта, которую Вергилий снизойдет ему дать. Пусть бы это будет даже очередной удар, только кулаком, не клинком.

Тем сильнее его удивление – недоверие даже – когда Вергилий чуть отпихивает его ладонями, освобождая немного пространства между ними и переворачивается на живот, прогибается в спине. От этого вида демон внутри Данте оттесняет его человеческую часть за задворки сознания. Все, что он видит сейчас, это могущественный демон, склонившийся перед ним добровольно, демон, которого он подчинил, и что-то черное и обжигающее поднимается в нем, покалывая кончики пальцев.  

Может Верг был и прав в своей одержимости силой и позициями. Данте не впервой оказаться и сверху, и снизу, но такого ощущения ему не доводилось еще испытывать – тварь внутри него, движимая простейшими, почти животными инстинктами, внезапно показывает себя в присутствии равного по силам. 

Верг шумно вздыхает, и этот звук слегка отрезвляет – Данте медленно осознает, что уже начал триггериться, что его когти до крови впиваются в мышцы бедер, глубоко, так, что раны не могут зарасти и кровят, что он наваливается на спину Вергилия тяжело, что зрение чуть подергивается красноватой дымкой. Триггер подступает волной, проходясь обжигающей плетью вдоль позвоночника, и Данте собирает все остатки силы воли и удерживает себя в человеческом теле, хотя руки его продолжают высверкивать красными искрами. 

Демон внутри него вопит взять свое, установить свое превосходство над склонившимся перед ним, упивается силой, которая исходит от Вергилия, демон хочет рвать, иметь и владеть, натягивает его кожу изнутри, пытаясь выбраться наружу. Данте склоняется ниже и утыкается носом Вергилию в затылок, тяжело дышит, зажмуриваясь. У него стоит так, что аж больно, но он не может просто взять тело под собой, как этого требует черное и жаркое, что собирается колючим комом ниже ребер. У тела есть имя, и Данте называет его, будто бы надеясь, что это поможет прийти в рассудок. 

\- Вергилий, - тянет он на выдохе. 

Верг чуть приподнимается на локтях и откидывает голову ему на плечо. Данте поворачивает его лицо чуть ближе к себе и целует – осторожно, мягко, хотя это стоит ему чудовищной концентрации. Вергилий отказывается принимать это, Данте чувствует короткий укол боли, и тут же рот наполняется металлическим привкусом крови от прокушенной губы. 

\- Не допускай даже мысли, - говорит Вергилий все так же холодно, но хриплость в его голосе выдает возбуждение. – Что тебе удастся сделать что-то, чего бы я не захотел.

Данте хочет фыркнуть, но из огрубевшей от подступающего триггера глотки вырывается скорее рычание. Человеческие мысли снова оттесняет на задний план его демоническая сущность – все сомнения тут же исчезают, погребенные под ослепляющей волной желания, хотя даже желанием это назвать сложно, это потребность, нужда. Данте кажется, что если он прямо сейчас не окажется внутри горячего, исходящего силой демона, распластанного под ним, то его просто разорвет на части. Он тянется к одежде, бессмысленно цепляется когтями, но в теперешнем его состоянии это слишком тяжелое задание – он снова рычит Вергу в затылок, теперь уже недовольно и в отчаянии трется бедрами о его задницу, пытаясь хоть так снять чудовищное напряжение, нарастающее, будто лавина. 

\- Данте, - говорит Вергилий твердо, и к удивлению, это работает – Данте убирает лапы с его бедер и упирается или в запекшуюся землю по бокам. Бритвенно-острые когти зарываются в бурую поверхность, пропахивая глубокие полосы. 

Вергилий как-то умудряется извернуться и изящным ловким движением расстегнуть его ремень. От прикосновения прохладных пальцев к члену Данте снова дергается вперед, отчаянно толкаясь в руку. Держаться настолько невыносимо, что он вцепляется зубами в высокий воротник плаща Вергилия и страдальчески рычит. Ему нужно прямо сейчас. 

\- Данте, - еще раз строго повторяет Вергилий, и Данте отвечает ему зубастым укусом в шею.

Он едва наскребает концентрации на те пару секунд, в которые Верг приспускает собственные штаны и, чуть прогнувшись в спине, рукой направляет его в себя. На этом его сознательность заканчивается - Вергилий шипит от боли от первого толчка, потом еще и еще раз. Потом начинает тяжело дышать, и через какое-то время Данте наконец слышит стон. От этого звука его перекидывает окончательно, он ускоряет движения бедер еще, до тех пор, пока то, что доносится изо рта Вергилия перестает напоминать звуки, издаваемые человеком. Данте упивается этим – ощущением могущественного демона под ним, жаром и узостью человеческого тела, запахом крови от его когтей, полосующих чужие бедра, волнами силы, расходящимися от Вергилия, который едва-едва держит собственный триггер в узде. Данте чувствует, как свербят лопатки от желающих свободы крыльев, как в груди разгорается раскаленный лавовый поток. 

Вергилий сжимается вокруг него невозможно сильно, кончая, и этого хватает, чтобы привести Данте к грани – он чуть приглушает рык, вцепляясь клыками в шею Верга, пока доходит до точки.

После он не находит в себе сил сразу встать, ложится всем телом на Вергилия, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Он полностью возвращается в человеческую форму, которая теперь чувствует себя чертовски опустошенной и уставшей – но крайне довольной. Его демон сворачивается где-то в глубине сознания, молчит, но Данте чувствует, что в своем сытом довольстве он наконец соглашается с человеческой стороной. Он осторожно, не раскрывая губ, прикасается ртом к глубокому укусу, который оставил на шее брата, и Вергилий издает недовольный звук.

\- Слезь с меня, - говорит он, чуть глухо из-за того, что упирается лбом в предплечье. 

Данте успевает еще раз поцеловать заживающий укус, прежде чем Вергилий ощутимо пихает его локтем, и только потом скатывается с него, растягивается на спине, едва застегнув штаны.

\- Ты  _ этого _ хотел? – довольно отстраненно спрашивает Вергилий, поднимаясь и потягиваясь, расправляя суставы до хруста. 

Данте не хочется отвечать на его подначки, тело и мысли сейчас слишком приятно расслаблены. Он приподнимается на локтях, чтобы удобнее было смотреть – как брат застегивается, приводит в порядок одежду, резким жестом поправляет растрепанные волосы.

\- Брось, - фыркает Данте. – Определенно здесь не я один получил то, что мне было нужно.

Вергилий окидывает его разъяренным взглядом.

\- Мы здесь закончили? – холодно спрашивает он.

\- Ты мне скажи, - ухмыляется Данте, приподнимая одну бровь.

Вергилий не снисходит до ответа, подбирает с земли свой меч и уверенно направляется вперед, повернувшись к брату спиной.

Данте догоняет его в пару мгновений, подстраивается под шаг. 

Дальше они идут молча.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> где-то здесь должен быть сюжет, ай свер ту гад  
> но пока здесь есть только 5D|kid!Вергилий и 5V/1D

\- Данте, - шипит демон, разворачивая чешуйчатые кольца. – И…

Тварь переводит алые глаза с него на Вергилия несколько озадаченно, шумно принюхиваясь. Она явно в замешательстве.

От них пахнет одинаково – теперь одинаково. Данте думает, а не специально ли Верг довел его до того, чтобы он почти обратился. Мысль эта неприятная, хоть он и пытается откинуть ее, как маловероятную, она досадливо остается на задворках сознания, будто надоедливый камешек в сапоге.

\- Ехидна, - говорит Данте, упираясь руками в бедра. – Ты с каждым разом все краше.

\- Молчать! – визжит демон. – Молчать!

Данте фыркает. Ехидна раздувает ноздри, продолжая принюхиваться. Кончик хвоста ее зарывается в запекшуюся землю, тут же пробиваясь мелкими гибкими ростками вокруг их ног – они ползут по ногам вверх, обвиваясь плющом. Данте поднимает ногу, обрывая тонкие ростки, с досадой шипит, когда чувствует шипастый укол, до крови протыкающий палец. Вергилий стряхивает с себя ростки почти брезгливо, быстрыми экономными движениями. Дорвавшись до его крови, Ехидна втягивает свои щупальца обратно – поспешно, он бы даже сказал испуганно.

\-  _ Ты _ ? - говорит она. – Ты!

\- Ого, - говорит Данте. – Есть еще кто-то, кроме Неро, о ком мне следовало бы знать?

Вергилий кидает на него злой взгляд.

Ехидна беснуется, сворачивая-разворачивая огромные скользкие кольца. Она боится, запоздало понимает Данте, она не собирается нападать. Он даже чувствует некоторое разочарование, пока во рту не становится пресно от железистого привкуса в воздухе.

Демон их чем-то травит. Скорее всего, ее галлюциноген, подпитанный кровью от павшего Клипота – ей надо как-то задержать их, выиграть время, чтобы сбежать.

Данте поворачивается к Вергилию, но все кругом движется, будто в патоке, мышцы расслабляются так, что едва можно поднять палец. Он слишком поздно тянется к руке брата, чтобы не разделиться с ним в накатывающем кошмаре – он не дотягивается. Опять.

Удар о землю выбивает весь воздух из его легких.

\--

Когда ему удается разлепить глаза, Данте какое-то время просто смотрит мутным взглядом над собой, промаргиваясь. Во рту мерзко горчит от отравленного воздуха, он закрывает глаза, протирая их с силой ладонями так, что под веками расходятся огненные круги. В виски будто вбивают гвозди, так что у Данте уходит какое-то время, чтобы привести в порядок мысли. Ехидна, хитрая тварь, видимо тут ее способности к дурману куда сильнее. Ничего, сейчас они с ней разберутся.

Стоп.

Вергилий.

Данте пытается подняться, но от резкого движения кружится голова и он валится назад, опираясь на локти, дышит открытым ртом, будто усталый пес.

\- Не дергайся, - говорит Вергилий, присаживаясь рядом с ним на корточки. – Еще не весь яд выветрился.

Данте моргает тяжело и щурится, разглядывая его лицо так, будто видит его в первый раз. Ну, определенно не в первый, но это лицо он не видел очень, очень давно.

На брате черная рубашка с высоким воротничком, рукава подвернуты. Острые тонкие коленки нескладно торчат. Он кладет маленькую прохладную ладонь Данте на лоб и хмурится, сосредоточенно. На гладком детском лице взрослая эмоция смотрится неуместно и почти смешно.

Ему лет десять, не больше.

\- Я еще не проснулся, да? – говорит Данте. Взгляд его бегает по лицу брата, пытаясь зацепиться за детали, запомнить как можно больше.

Вергилий смотрит на него долго, потом по вздохом садится рядом, обхватив тощие коленки рукой и уткнувшись в них лбом.

\- Я тоже, - глухо говорит он.

Данте протягивает руку и накрывает свободную ладонь Вергилия своими пальцами. Обычно брат удостоил бы его за это резкой фразой, может и спектральным мечом в плечо, если был бы совсем не в духе. Этот Вергилий вначале напрягается, но потом сжимает его пальцы в ответ – ладошка его кажется совсем маленькой в широкой руке Данте. Они молчат, пока Данте восстанавливается, в голове потихоньку рассеивается плотный отравленный туман. Он так концентрируется на том, чтобы направить энергию регенерации в нужное русло, что не сразу обращает внимание на едва разборчивый звук – но потом слышит еще раз.

Вергилий всхлипывает.

\- Эй, - говорит Данте быстро приподнимаясь. – Верг, ну чего ты?

Он чувствует себя страшно неловко, почти что паникует, потому что даже не представляет, что ему делать в такой ситуации. Вергилий поспешно вытирает красные глаза и воинственно хлюпает носом.

\- Я потерялся, - говорит он, отводя глаза.

Это я тебя потерял, с горечью думает Данте, снова. Он встает на ноги, отряхиваясь, упирается в колено одной рукой и протягивает вторую мальчику.

\- Пошли поищем, - предлагает он, даже не уточняя, что.

Вергилий смотрит на его руку подозрительно, почти враждебно. Утирает нос запястьем и встает сам, сцепляет руки в замок за спиной, глядя на него из-подо лба.

\- Пошли, - говорит он.

Данте согласно кивает. Куда идти особо не понятно, во все стороны раскидывается скалистая равнина – почти такая же, где они встретились с Ехидной, но слишком уж много темноты пробирается из расселин. Он выбирает направление бездумно и идет, где-то же это все должно заканчиваться. Вергилий идет следом, держится рядом, хотя шаг у Данте куда шире – он пытается не сильно торопиться, но порой забывается, и Вергилию приходится, запыхавшись, догонять его.

Он выбивается из сил спустя какое-то время, но ничего не говорит, ну конечно же, хоть это и видно. Данте не спрашивает его - все равно откажется, так что просто подхватывает его одной рукой, усаживает на сгиб локтя. Вергилий шипит и брыкается, но Данте невозмутимо идет дальше, держит крепко, и довольно скоро Верг затихает, обхватывает его за бок руками и ногами и устало укладывает голову на плечо. Он дышит ему в шею размеренно и влажно, так что Данте почти думает, что мальчик заснул.

\- Отец говорит, что когда-то нам придется спуститься сюда, - задумчиво говорит Вергилий, вырывая его из собственных мыслей. – Но он говорит, пока рано.

\- Не надо вам сюда, - резко обрывает его Данте.

\- Почему? Ты же сюда пришел.

\- Я-то пришел сюда сам. Это не место для заблудившихся детей.

\- Ад – место для демонов, - важно говорит Вергилий. – Во мне он тоже есть.

\- Ты бы вначале сам научился обращаться, - фыркает Данте.

\- А ты что ли умеешь?

\- Проще простого.

\- Покажи?

Вопрос застает Данте врасплох, и он думает, а стоит ли. Но Верг смотрит с таким искренним детским интересом, что Данте не находит в себе ни сил, ни желания отказать ему хотя бы в такой небольшой просьбе.

Триггер наполняет его вены раскаленной лавой, и обращаясь, Данте чувствует облегчение. Он с наслаждением расправляет чешуйчатые крылья и припадает на четвереньки, потягиваясь с хитиновым хрустом, как огромный кот. Жидкий огонь наполняет его волной до самых кончиков когтей, и Данте чувствует острую необходимость излить на кого-то свою хлещущую через край энергию – желательно, хорошенько с кем-нибудь подраться. Он сразу думает про брата – а потом вспоминает, что было до того, как он обратился.

Данте поворачивается, ища глазами тонкую фигурку – Вергилий стоит там же, где и раньше, только чуть отступает, чтобы его не задело острым краем крыла. Но как только он видит, что Данте уже целиком принял свою новую форму, он подходит близко совсем бесстрашно, осматривает его бегающим взглядом, не зная, за что уцепиться.

Данте снова припадает на передние лапы, чтобы его голова была хоть примерно на одном уровне с мальчиком. Вергилию все равно приходится встать на цыпочки, но он тянется ладошкой к его шипастой морде, оглаживает горячую жесткую шкуру. В триггере мысли куда проще, а вот побуждения контролировать сложнее. Поэтому Данте лижет шершавым языком детские пальцы, шумно принюхивается, чувствуя знакомых запах.

\- Красивый, - завороженно говорит Вергилий, оглаживая ладошкой роговой выступ возле пасти.

Данте почти что урчит, мягко бодает его в грудь покатым лбом. Вергилий смеется, хватается за рога, чтобы не упасть – тут же обжигает руки о раскаленную поверхность и ойкает, отпуская его, прижимает ладони к груди.

Триггер слетает с него мгновенно, Данте опускается на одно колено слишком поспешно, перехватывает детские ладони в свои. Ожог затягивается, куда медленнее, чем такая же рана затянулась бы у него самого, но все таки затягивается, обновляя кожу. Данте наклоняется и целует сходящие рубцы, утыкается лбом в маленькие ладони.

\- Данте, - говорит Вергилий очень серьезно. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

Вопрос задает врасплох. Он поднимает голову, отпуская чужие руки.

\- Ну, - тянет он. – Мы с тобой сюда спустились найти врата, которые я запечатал много лет назад.

Вергилий окидывает его взглядом, полным совсем недетской серьезности.

\- Нет, - качает он головой. – Что ты  _ здесь _ делаешь?

\- Делаю что угодно, лишь бы не проснуться, - глухо говорит Данте.

Вергилий кивает, заправляет ему за уши непослушные пряди, гладит его по голове, будто собаку.

\- И ты знаешь, что тебе мешает это сделать.

\- Знаю, - повторяет Данте.

Ему так не хочется делать это  _ снова _ . Чертова тварь Ехидна поплатится за это – но Вергилий прав, ему пора уже выбираться отсюда. Он знает с самого начала, что все это место ненастоящее, как и сам брат. Ему надо вернуться к настоящему – и если ради этого надо пройти через его копию…

Это морок, в конце концов. Почему он колеблется?

Он пытается сделать все, как можно быстрее – меч мгновенно материализуется в руке, бритвенно острое лезвие входит в худое детское тельце с едва слышным тонким хрустом ребер, как будто он сжал в кулаке птенца. Огромное лезвие рассекает от ключицы до подреберья, острие метит точно в сердце – милосердная, быстрая смерть – но размер клинка очевидно чересчур для маленького тела. Бесцветные брови Вергилия будто в удивлении ползут вверх по чистому лбу.

\- Больно, - тихо говорит он, и ручеек крови изо рта окрашивает багровым его подбородок, стекает по шее за ворот рубашки.

Данте отправляет меч в небытие, рассеивая его снопом искр, Вергилий всхлипывает – рана начинает обильно кровить – и оседает на землю тяжело, так быстро, что Данте едва успевает подхватить его, сам падая на колени.

Он прижимает к себе хрупкое тело, чувствуя, как намокает от крови его видавшая виды майка, утыкается носом в висок, где бьется тонкая голубая жилка. Единственное, чего Данте сейчас хочется, чтобы все случилось быстрее – чтобы фальшивый небосвод пошел трещинами, лишившись якоря, чтобы демон привычно рассыпался прахом.

Он не рассыпается.

Он просто обмякает в его руках, голова безвольно повисает на тонкой шее.

На какое-то мгновение Данте становится страшно.

\--

Вергилий открывает глаза от острой боли в левой стороне груди.

Он резко поднимает руку к ребрам – но он цел, нет ни раны, ни повреждения. Он потирает ноющее подреберье ладонью, одновременно пытаясь продышаться и привести в порядок мысли.

Он чувствует брата как всегда, чуть раздражающим нервы присутствием, будто навязчивая мысль, которая крутится в голове, без единственного шанса отвлечься.

Тяжелый дурман от токсина туманит взгляд и мысли, так что Вергилию стоит немалых усилий отогнать тошноту и перенаправить регенерацию первым делом на отравленную ядом кровь. Он встает, сжимая зубы, выпрямляется, отряхивая плащ.

\- Данте, - говорит он, оборачиваясь к брату. – Мы должны ее изловить.

И осекается.

Этого Данте он точно не знает.

Он собран и нахмурен, единственная неряшливость, которую он себе позволяет – отросшая челка, под которой он при желании прячет глаза. Что самое удивительное, Данте с ног до головы закрыт, затянут в слои кожи и красной провощенной ткани. Водолазка закрывает шею целиком, лишь перчатки оставляют небольшую полосу кожи между застежкой и краем рукава.

Если бы не цветовая гамма, это определенно похоже на то, как оделся бы при выборе сам Вергилий, только это не подражание и даже не очередной выпад в пику ему.

Данте носит траур.

Вергилий с трудом отводит взгляд, и оглядывается по сторонам. Морок, магия высших демонов – правда, слепленный кое-как, наспех, Ехидна даже не потрудилась продумать окружение, во все стороны, насколько хватает взгляда, раскидываются пологие склоны, заросшие мертвой белой травой. Он с досадой думает, что они с Данте слишком легкомысленно дали твари подобраться – это заклинание, сплетенное на крови, на  _ их _ крови, кровью и разбивается. Неприятно, но терпимо, надо лишь уничтожить якорь, вокруг которого выстроена иллюзия.

Ах да, якорь.

Вергилий нехотя переводит взгляд на брата. Нечестный, подлый прием – только вот Ехидна даже не представляет, в какую болезненную точку попала. За это демон заплатит сполна, но сперва ему нужно отсюда выбраться. Вергилий и не думает, что будет легко – но что будет настолько сложно, не подозревает. Победить брата в бою, к тому же его молодую, не столь искусную версию, он бы еще смог, но Данте в пару шагов сокращает расстояние между ними и утыкается ему в грудь, ухватившись за отвороты плаща.

\- Данте, - строго говорит Вергилий, как может прячет под суровостью свое удивление и неловкость.

Данте шумно сопит ему в жилет. Он пытается не расплакаться, внезапно понимает Вергилий, и тут же чувствует беспомощность – что он должен сказать? Что он должен сделать? Он неловко поднимает руки и обнимает Данте за плечи, легко, почти невесомо, и от прикосновения Данте дергается, будто от удара. Он стоит еще какое-то время, уперевшись лбом ему в ключицу, потом выпрямляется, избегая глядеть в глаза, неловко расправляет ладонями помятые его спазматически сжатыми руками лацканы. 

Потом садится прямо на землю, приминая белесую траву, утыкается лбом в ладони. Вергилий раздумывает, но почти тут же садится подле - так, чтобы они едва соприкасались плечами, чувствуя присутствие друг друга физически в том числе. 

Они сидят рядом, долго.

\- Я искал тебя, - прерывает, наконец, молчание Данте, поднимая голову. Он все так же избегает смотреть на него прямо, поглядывает искоса. – Спускался сюда раз за разом, в самые глубокие черные пропасти. Я пытался узнать хоть что-то – демоны не умирали от моей руки быстро, это было долго, грязно и мучительно. Я не горжусь этим.

\- Ты не смог бы найти меня, - Вергилий говорит ровно, просто указывая факт. Он не станет унижать Данте оправданиями.

\- Но я смог, в конце концов.

\- Тебе позволили.

\- Я тебя убил.

\- Да, - просто говорит Вергилий. – Я еще не поблагодарил тебя за это.

\- Поблагодарил? – удивленно переспрашивает Данте.

Внимательные глаза его блестят из-под челки, но он не убирает волосы в сторону – скорее, пользуется этим, чтобы наблюдать.

Он рассказывает - сам себе удивляясь. Настоящему брату он бы в жизни не признался, но с этим Данте почему-то легче.

\- Я бы не смог выбраться из Анджело. Слишком крепко доспех был спаян со мной, с моей сущностью.

Данте смотрит на него серьезно, нахмурившись.

\- Ты по сути освободил меня, - говорит Вергилий, глядя перед собой. - Помог мне.

Он не станет рассказывать о том, как он после выбирался отсюда, в буквальном смысле этого слова крошась на куски, на одной только навязчивой идее, на одном только имени, завязшем в мыслях. Уж это точно только его дело. 

Данте молчит какое-то время. Он срывает длинную белую травинку, бессмысленно крутит ее вокруг пальцев, прикусывает кончик. Вергилий наблюдает за ним, чуть скашивая глаза - лицо у него совсем юное, еще не заострившееся, с оставшимися следами подростковой гладкости. Ему должно быть едва ли за двадцать - когда он успел так повзрослеть? Неужели всего за пару лет после событий в башне? 

\- А ты… - неуверенно говорит, наконец, Данте. - Ты можешь помочь мне?

Он не говорит, в чем. Вергилий знает. Он кивает, коротко, встречаясь, наконец, с ним взглядом - прямым, неприкрытым. 

Данте становится на колени, в подобающую позу для воина, укладывает ладони ровно на бедра, наклоняет голову – идеально выверенно, так, что наклон не символизирует почтение, а лишь подставляет шею для удобства удара.

Вергилий думает какое-то время, потом коротко кивает. Он встает на ноги и мягко убирает волосы брата, опускает ниже высокий воротник водолазки, обнажая склоненную шею. Проводит самыми кончиками пальцев вдоль позвоночника, наклоняется, оперевшись на широкие плечи и зарывается носом в чужой затылок, влажно ведет дыханием по коже, пропускает ладонь Данте под челюсть, чувствуя как под большим пальцем заполошно бьется жизнь в яремной вене. Накатывает неуместное, почти жалкое желание запрокинуть чужую голову себе на плечо, спуститься рукой ниже, растянуть мешающий ворот.

Вместо этого он убирает свои слабые жадные руки и выпрямляется, обходит брата спереди.

\- Мы встретимся, снова, - говорит Вергилий и целомудренно целует Данте в лоб. Тот вздрагивает от сухого прикосновения его губ.

Вергилий выпрямляется и обнажает Ямато одним длинным изящным движением.

\--

Сигиль срабатывает отлично – без сбоя, он выбрасывает их там, где они и вошли, символы загораются и тут же гаснут, оставляя выжженные следы в досках пола, наполняя помещение удушливым запахом гари и свежим – озонирующей магии.

Вергилий опирается на руки, пытаясь отдышаться, заторможенно глядит по сторонам, натыкаясь на дикий, отчаянный взгляд Данте. Он не уверен, что сам смотрит как-то иначе – вглядывается почти лихорадочно в каждую черту лица, каждый оттенок эмоции. Данте встает первым, пошатываясь идет к нему, пока Вергилий выпрямляется – и тяжело опирается на него, утыкается носом в шею, шумно тянет воздух.

Вергилий не находит в себе достоинства отпихнуть его, он хватается за плечи Данте, с силой впиваясь пальцами, упирается лбом в ключицу, вдыхая тяжелый запах кожи от плаща.

\- Не оставляй меня больше, - глухо говорит ему Данте, дыхание его щекочет шею.

\- Никогда, - отвечает он.


End file.
